Bob-omb Battlefield
Bob-omb Battlefield is the first world/course in Super Mario 64. This world serves as the first world in this games as Mario does not need any Power Stars to enter. Levels Star 1: Big Bob-omb on the Summit To collect the first star of the game, Mario needs to advance throughout the course and scale the mountain until reaching the top of the summit. Here, he encounters King Bob-omb and the two start battling one another. In order for Mario to defeat him, he has to go behind him and lift him up to slam him to the ground. King Bob-omb then makes a single bounce and gets back up. Mario must repeat this step two more times in order to fully defeat King Bob-omb to gain his first Power Star, allowing access to the top-right room with Princess Peach's Slide and Whomp's Fortress. Star 2: Footrace with Koopa the Quick Once Mario has defeated the Big Bob-omb, he is able to have a go at Koopa the Quick. He will challenge Mario to a race, to the top of the summit. Talk to him to start the race, and head of. Winning the race will grant Mario another star, but the use of the Wing Cap or the cannons will have him accusing Mario of cheating, and the race will have to be done again. However shortcuts are allowed in this race. Star 3: Shoot to the Island in the Sky This is the third challenge in Bob-omb Battlefield and is exclusive to the Nintendo 64 version. This level requires Mario to use cannons for the first time. Speaking to any of the Bob-omb Buddies in the field opens up the hatches that cover the cannons, and then Mario is able to climb down, aim himself anywhere he wants to, and blast off into the sky. The objective is to get to the big floating island in the sky, and collect the Star hiding in a yellow Exclamation Block. Star 4: Find the 8 Red Coins In this mission, Mario has to obtain eight Red Coins scattered among the course. They are located in the following areas: *The first one is located directly above the moving platforms at the start of the course. The second one is located on the stump which the *Chain Chomp is stuck to. *The third one is located on a small hill near the Chain Chomp and the Koopa. *The fourth and fifth ones are located next to the Star Marker for this mission and the fifth mission. *The sixth one is located near the top of a slope leading to the mountain. *The seventh one is located on top of the tree on the floating island. *The eighth and final one is located in a small area where the ground ! Switch is located. Once Mario has collected all of these Stars, he obtains a Power Star where the Star Marker is. Star 5: Luigi Wings to the Sky After unlocking the Wing Cap from the hidden level in the hallway, what the player needs to do here is to get the Wing cap, get to the island in the sky, and get into the cannon. The player needs to fly through the center of each ring of coins, which is harder than it seems, because Mario is flying. Star 6: Behind Chain Chomp's Gate This is the sixth star in the Bob-omb Battlefield, and it's one of the easier ones to get. Free the Chain Chomp by stomping on its post three times. If the player frees the chain chomp, they will get unexpected help in getting this Star. Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Super Luigi 64 Location Category:Level Category:Location Category:Super Luigi 64